The present invention is directed to a water saving toilet system, and, more particularly, to a water saving toilet system having an improved discharge piping construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,280, dated May 14, 1985, there is shown and described a water saving toilet system. The system herein illustrated is similar in many respects to that shown in the aforesaid patent, but improved in certain aspects, particularly in that it is provided with improved construction to reduce the chance of clogging at the discharge of the pump, and an improved controller to better optimize the timing of various functions of the toilet system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water saving toilet system which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a toilet system having improved flow of effluent from a discharge pump to a waste pipe, reducing the possibility of clogging within the toilet system.
In accordance with a first aspect, a toilet system comprises a toilet bowl having at a bottom thereof a discharge opening. The discharge opening of the bowl is connected to an intake opening of a treating chamber. A discharge pump in the treating chamber discharges treated effluent therefrom to a waste pipe. A conduit free of bends along its length connects the discharge pump to the waste pipe.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant advance. Preferred embodiments of the toilet system of the present invention can provide improved flow characteristics of treated effluent. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of preferred embodiments.